Fionna's Love
by angels-of-demons
Summary: Summary: Fionna has been in college for one long month and there is nothing interesting in school until the new guy comes every time she is near him she gets excited.Will she confess she likes him or will she suppress the feelings she has?What will she do next! Dandadaan! P.s. i suck at summaries that and this is my first story. I am a MAJOR Fiolee. Major FxM with some FxPg FxFp
1. Prolong

**Disclaimer: I,writer, do not own adventure time and if i did why would you care its none of your beez wax anyway**

**i will try to update evry other wendsday and if i dont please don't pester me Im very busy**

* * *

Fionna Merten is an honor roll student at Advanced Agricultural Academy or AAA. She has golden blonde super long hair, eyes that look like rain, and a smile of security. All of this at only 19 years old. Fionna's older sister Cathrine at 20 years old has dyed white hair with orange highlights,is very tall, and a nickname of Cake because she always has some type of cake in her pocket. Cakes bf named Logan Mirthel or Lm for short.

Finn, Fionna's twin brother, has all the characteristics as Fionna, but his eyes are one shade darker. Their older brother Jake is a conversation starter. Jake has dyed orange hair and his girlfriend name is Ladonna Rains, or Lady Rain.

Fionna's ex-boyfriend is Fincent Pincket some red- headed, dirt doing, no good, lousy flame head that's what Cake calls him. The only reason they broke up is because he cheated on her. Finn's girlfriend on the other hand is sweet, kind, gentile, redhead that wouldn't try to hurt anyone unless they hurt her first and her name is Francine. We call her Flame princess because she get mad she literally turn fire red and is burning up. She is also Fincent's Sister!

Jake and,his twin sister, Cake are neck and neck they seem as though they hate each other, but all in all they are a big happy family. Even though they were given up when they were born, they always found a way to stick together. They left the orphanage when they turn 16 eve though they left the orphanage they never left each other behind.

Cake and Jake asked many people to get the papers ,but to give them their siblings rights and when they got older to be their legal guardian. Soon there after some kind-hearted people did as they asked expecting nothing in return. Very soon after that they never saw the people again and they wrote every now and again they never bombarded them.

* * *

**Sorry this is my first story ever and im sorry for the first chapter so short I promise the 3rd chapter will be longer please review give me costuctive criticism I can learn off of it. :/  
**


	2. School? Already

It was 6am and Fionna was making Bacon pancakes for everyone in her dorm. Fp had just woken up to that delicious scent walking into the kitchen seeing Fionna and Cake making breakfast. "Morning Fp are you going to see Finn today?" asked Cake. Her reply stunned both of the friends she remarkably said "No" then she ran to the bathroom tears running down her face.

Fionna P.o.v.

"What's with her" "I don't know" replied Cake. I was about to just run out the door until I saw some random guy about to knock. He was wearing a black rock shirt, dark jeans with rips in them, really pale skin, and jet black hair.

"Who are you?" He replied " So do you stay in my dorm to cutie" I was stunned because first he thought this was his dorm then, he called me Cutie" I blushed then told him the boys dorm is at the end of the hall. He turned towards me and whispered " See you around sweet thang" He blushed then ran out the exit door. I stood in place while the handsome boy ran for it.

After he had left I went to the boys' dorm to see my little brother. We're twins but I was born three minutes before him. He gets annoyed every time I mention it.

Random guy (Marshall lee) P.o.v.

My first day is boring. I don't have a friend or even a girlfriend. I was just going to knock when a cute girl wearing a light blue shirt and a white skort walked out. Cool we can have girls as roommates. Wait, she's gorgeous let me see if she can be my friend, or even more.

Fionna's P.o.v.  
I finally got there and knocked on the door only to find that boy again. He had a smirk on his face and a lame comment afterwards. I ignored it and just asked for Finn. It shocked him for some reason. "I'll be right out" Finn yelled past the open mouthed boy straight to me.

Marshall's P.o.v.  
Later on that day she came by my dorm I thought she was looking for me I was kinda offended when she asked for Finn. Àwwwwww

Fionna's P.o.v.  
Soon afterwards he invited me in and asked me to play B-mo a new game that had just came out. " how did you get this" I asked in astonishment. He simply said " I know a guy" " By the way what is your name"" Marshall Lee" " Yours now" " Fionna, I'm here to pick up my brother" He smirked with a relieved look on his face. All I could do is laugh, his face looked so adorable but puzzled at the same time. "Uhhhhhh you do know you look awesome" he said it so boldly. I started to blush a crimson red and said" you don't look that bad either" Finn had finally came out in what seemed as ten minutes.

Finns P.o.v.

" What the glob are you doing Marshall lee? Are you flirting with my sister" Fionna was already on her way to the car waiting for me to come out. I was mad nobody with a background of his had a right to hit on my sis. "and so what if I was short stuff you cant do anything about it." I was about to knock the glob out of him until my sis came in.

" Finn make sur-" she slurred. I could tell she was staring at me. She had a puzzled look on her face" What the glob are you doing Finn?!" "Uuuuuhhhhhmmmmm nothing you,you can do what ever you like" I was scared. My sister once beat up a boy three times her size senseless literally. Imagine what she'll do to me if she finds out I was trying to fight her battles.

Marshall lees P.o.v.

You could tell Finn was scared he kept stammering. I might need to keep Fionna around. " Would you like to go have coffee with me later Fionna?" she smiled so happily. " I'll pick you up at 3" She replied in a hushed tone " I'll be ready" _Yes _i said in my mind. even though I kept her around to protect from Finn i really couldn't wait for that date with Fionna. _oh happy day, oh happy daaaaaaayyyyyy _i did the happy dance in my mind. i went straight to the shower after she left pit on my best rock shirt and put on some cologne and headed out the door.

"hey Marshie Ive missed you" _oh no why? why? why?_

* * *

**who could it be? sorry if you already have guessed who it was i was trying to make it a cliff hanger but any way it still could be Marciline or Ashely it could even be his mother but i well let you decide or maybe i wont you'll never know.  
**


End file.
